The present disclosure relates to apparatus, systems and methods of food processing, and more specifically to the field of portion cutting of food items, especially meat products, in pieces of predetermined shapes, such as quadratic pieces of meat.
Within the food production industry, there is demand for special cuts of meat, an example of these being special portion cuts of poultry such as chicken, particularly strips of generally uniform size, preferably pre-cooked, for ease of preparation for the consumer. As is well-known in the art, the such meat generally begins as de-boned leg and breast meat, where the remaining meat and skin are made “smooth” in one piece.
There is a need in the art for apparatus, systems and methods for high output production of food portions of specific dimensions.